Destiny Calls
by Bullet2tm
Summary: Two women, Lois and Lana. Two decisions. One enemy. Clark's destiny and the first appearance of Superman. Re-posted. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Partnership

**A/N: **_Hi all, my first story in this/these categories, so please be kind. This shows Clark's transition after leaving Smallville behind, and becoming Superman - who he is destined to be. Along with this, is his transition from falling 'out of love' with Lana, and beginning to love Lois Lane...again who he is meant to love. And along the way, he will come to realise his biggest nemesis. So, it will be based a few years after his initial acceptance to the Daily Planet (not including Season 9 because I haven't watched it, and I still haven't watched Season 8, only the first two ep's...sorry. Someone might want to fill me in though - however, I have an inkling as to what happens, so don't worry.) However, I have to say I'm not sure what actually happens to Lana, so I am making it so she is still there at the ISIS Foundation for now, working with Chloe. _

**Summary: _Two women, Lois and Lana. Two decisions. One enemy. Lois is in love with Superman, after his first debut, not knowing it is indeed Clark Kent. Lana has finally realised that Clark is the one for her, and there's no running away as she has always done. Meanwhile, the plot to kill the flying 'god' will come to fruition, revealing Clark's true enemy._**

**

* * *

**

Destiny Calls

**Chapter 1: Partnership**

* * *

The wall sized television screen lit up showing the newest Hero to Metropolis. A figure paused the screen at a certain point with a remote pointing to the screen, held in black leather gloved hands. A red and blue blur flew through the air at lightening speed, stopping two planes from colliding. Obviously it was an error in the Air Traffic Control, in which 'Superman' had saved the day, yet again. It had now been a few months since his appearance in the world, but _he_ had a suspicion he knew this person. The figure looked to the screen, scrutinising the picture. He noticed that this super hero was confident, as he had simply pushed one of the planes upward, as if it were a feather.

_Only God's like him think they are above humans, who are they to decide who is saved and who isn't...its like gravity. You always fall, and you know you will. But not with **him**,_ he thought.

The evil cogs that moved this man's brain began to turn rapidly. He clicked a button on his nearby phone, dialling a number.

"Yes?" answered a pretty voice.

"Get the chopper ready," he said emotionlessly. "Its time for my arrival."

"But sir..."

"No buts!" he exclaimed angrily. "We're going to Metropolis...get it done!" He picked up the receiver, and slammed it back down with force, cutting off the call.

He got up slowly, as a guard attempted to help him hobble to the large desk, big enough to be in a board room, but he swatted him away. Across the dark brown mahogony (with a glossy finish) were several pictures, papers, news paper articles and symbols sprawled all over the place. The man grabbed for an article, his back hunched over it slightly. His back ached...how the mighty had fallen...but it was all worth it. Besides his back would heal. The information that he had gathered; there wasn't a second chance to gaining it, so his back and slight appearance change was nothing compared to that.

_**Superman Saves the Day  
**by Lois Lane_

He scanned through the article, but to his dismay not much was revealed about the mystery man, now named Superman by the reporter herself. The title matched the one being talked about. How could one really be classed as 'super'? This angered him, as he scrunched up the newspaper angrily and tossed it across the room.

"We'll see who's _really_ super...Superman," he said, smirking, looking to the paused screen of Superman.

Two guards walked in, escorting him to the helicopter.

* * *

"Is this some sort of joke?" exclaimed the Chief, named Perry White. His eyebrow twitched uncontrollably, and several Daily Planet employees trembled slightly just knowing that he would probably take out his anger on them, since they were closer.

"Olsen!" exclaimed Perry.

Jimmy sort of sidled back behind a large figure, which was of course Clark Kent. Clark smiled a little, a bit amused by Jimmy's antics to get away. They were currently in a staff meeting, and it had been found out that the Inquisitor had scored a 'close up' picture of Superman, before them.

"I can see you trying to get away, Olsen, what the hell is this?!" exclaimed White, throwing the newspaper in front of the poor guy as Jimmy had just walked up to the Chief.

"S-superman?" stuttered Jimmy, not knowing if he was answering correctly.

"Yeah, you're damn right it is. And what's the title of the newspaper that has that picture displayed on their front page?" asked Perry, a vein almost popping out of his head.

Jimmy looked down at the article. Of course, it was the Inquisitor. "The...Inquisitor..."

"Well, Olsen, then there's a problem isn't there? Maybe I should hire that guy who took this picture...instead of you! Get out of here and get me a damn photo of Superman, or you're fired! And as for the rest of you, I want to know everything about Superman ASAP! What's his real name? What's his favourite food? What does he stand for? Who styles his hair? Ecetera! And I want it on my desk by 12AM tonight. I don't care what over time you have to pull. Get to it!" yelled Perry.

Everyone suddenly scurried out of the room, Jimmy included, with an almost heart broken look on his face.

Lois and Clark rushed out of the room as fast as they could, but Clark couldn't help but feel sorry for Jimmy. After all he was married to Chloe, so they were close friends, especially after working together for three straight years, and all the history before that.

"Jimmy," exclaimed Clark, running to catch up with the little man. "Hey, don't worry about it, you'll get a good picture."

Jimmy looked so stressed out, just thinking about getting fired was giving him a head ache...and Chloe...she'd be so disappointed...

"Jimmy!" said Clark, turning Jimmy around to look at him, pulling the shorter man out of his depressive thoughts.

"Clark, man, I've gotta go, no time for chatting...I have to get this picture, or I'm screwed!" exclaimed Jimmy, running to the lift and ignored all other efforts from Clark.

Clark shook his head, when a familiar voice was heard from behind him.

"Um, Smallville? We need to get working, we need an article, and we need it fast!" said Lois, who also seemed stressed out.

Clark quickly walked to his desk opposite, and sighed. He logged back into his computer, but couldn't help but smirk to himself about all the attention his 'alter-ego' was getting. He wasn't upset about it either, he figured that it _was_ the people's right to know about their 'saviour' to a point.

"So, Clark...you got anything?" she asked innocently.

Lois looked over, but couldn't see Clark's face. Suddenly he pulled his head to the left to see Lois staring at him with an innocent look. He laughed. "Even if I did, it would be _my_ story, Lois."

Lois huffed, fuming silently to herself, and went back to looking at her own screen. She had heaps of other stories just waiting to be typed, but for some reason the Chief seemed to be on the 'Superman train' at the moment, with Superman being the hottest topic.

"You know what? I can't believe the Inquisitor, of all papers, got that great photo of the man in red and blue," said Lois, curious, and also making conversation with her friend.

"Hmmm," mumbled Clark, not really paying attention. His phone had just buzzed.

_Hey, hows work? Things are great here, busy as always. I'll meet you for lunch in an hour? oxox-- Lana_

Clark smiled like a school boy, and began writing a reply straight away.

"Are you even listening to me Clark?" said Lois, causing Clark to pop his head around and stop his sms writing.

"Um, no not really," he said smiling. "Sorry."

"Ah, young love..." said Lois, almost sarcastically. "But you better get a story, or the Chief will have your head."

Clark quickly finished the message and put his phone away. "I'm on it now. Don't forget, I've been getting my stories in before you."

Lois narrowed her eyes at Clark. "You know what Smallville? I'll have you know..." she began but was cut off as their Chief Editor began to yell down the office, causing them both to cringe, with both their names being called.

*

"Clark Kent...Lois Lane," said Perry, scrutinizing them carefully from behind his large desk.

"Sir," said Clark nodding.

Lois didn't say anything but nodded as well.

"You two have done pretty well in the last three years, being moved to the top level so quickly in that amount of time...well, you must have talent," said the Chief, still not really letting them know what this meeting was about.

"Sir, I..." began Clark.

"Shut up Kent!"

Clark piped down quickly, leaving Lois with a smirk she couldn't help but show.

"Sometimes, in this field of work, you've either got it, or you don't," said Perry.

Suddenly Lois didn't feel so good. Was he firing them?

"Lois, you're pig headed, opinionated and way too competetive. You talk too much, and sometimes you're head's in the clouds," said Perry suddenly, almost aggressively.

Lois opened her mouth, but closed it quickly, unable to say anything. _This is it! My career is over!_

"Clark, you don't work to get your stories...you're punctuation and grammar is as good as a six year old, you don't socialise and your stories don't have zest or creativity to them. I mean take a good look at yourself, son. If I hadn't met you before, I'd think you were a simpleton, I mean Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, but sighed, shaking his head.

Clark didn't know what to say...he looked like a 'simpleton'? Was this it? Was he...fired?

"So, I'm afraid to say..."

_Oh my god, this is it..._ thought Lois.

_Well, where do I go now?_ thought Clark.

"You're partners."

"What?!" exclaimed the young reporters at the same time, incredulous, and looking at each other as if they were poison.

"You heard me. You're on the top floor now, you need quality work. Yes, you're in the big leagues, and have been for some time, yes you've both got talent. But you're exact opposites and hopefully, you'll both add what the other doesn't have, if you get my meaning. Now, go on, I want a Superman story. This is a trial, so, if you stuff your first story up, you're both fired, understood?"

Lois and Clark both nodded, still coming to terms with what had just been said.

"Good, now get out," he said gruffly, looking to his computer screen.

The two walked out and continued to their desks.

"Smallville," said Lois, trying to get a grip with their 'partnership'.

"Hn," said Clark, pulling his head to the side to look at Lois.

"Um...we need the best story we can find, or we're both canned," said Lois, stating the obvious, but, she needed to say it to get Clark to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Yes Lois, I was in the room with you, remember?" he rolled his eyes at her and went back to his computer.

"Yes, but, if we don't get something really _really_ good, better than everyone else...and I mean _front page_ good, we could very much be..." explained Lois.

"Yeah, Lois, I get the picture. I'm going to lunch, but I promise when I get back, we can work hard on this," said Clark, smiling and feeling sorry for Lois. This job didn't mean as much to him as it did for Lois. He only got the job there so he could monitor the city better. To help people. If he got fired, he would just have to find something else...although, he was starting to quite like it at the Daily Planet, and it was something he was mildly good at.

* * *

"What are you saying?" snarled a hooded figure loudly, his body guards standing next to him. The chopper in the background whipping away loudly with the engine running.

"Look, Sir, it was unprecedented. That whole lab was destroyed. It was the Justice League, it has to be," said a scientist.

The man circled the poor scientist, almost predator like. "All I wanted were the meteor fragments...and you can't even give me _that_?! And now you say it was those vigilante's? Was the Green Arrow there?"

The scientist nodded.

"Fine. Kill him, leave no evidence," said the man, walking away to the chopper. The scientist pleaded, begged for forgiveness, but he would give none. Once upon a time ago, he would have done so, but his weakness was now gone. The only thing that mattered in this world was defeating those who thought themselves Gods. The aliens.

He walked to the chopper as the guards disposed of the scientist, the last bit of evidence of the facility that had been burnt to the ground; the smoke still rose from the remains. He got into the chopper and observed the landscape, now filled with debris. They did it recently, he could feel it. He was getting closer to all of them. They would _all_ die.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan shuffled some papers, and looked to the computer screens in front of her. She was matching something from the paper to some files displayed on the screens in front of her.

"Okay, they're all done," she said to herself.

Suddenly the door opened, to reveal her long time friend.

"Lana! How was lunch?" asked Chloe.

The beautiful young woman turned her head, and put her purse and Talon coffee on the nearby table. "Um, good. I caught up with Clark for the day and found out that he's partnered with Lois, which is a partnership I never would have envisaged," said Lana, laughing.

Chloe laughed. "Well, it'll keep Clark on his toes, I guess," she said shrugging. Chloe pulled a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. Lana nodded, smiling brightly

She had grown her hair a bit, so it reached her middle back. It was a change that she thought she needed, for her it symbolised that from now on, things would be different. No more horrible incidents, like with Davis Bloom and her life was moving on. She didn't see Clark as much as she used to, being married and all, the life she chose was to be with Jimmy and didn't involve scary diabolical schemes or aliens, despite the fact that her friend was one of them. Her life had settled down, she had even began to write a book, when she wasn't at the ISIS Foundation.

Lana looked at the computer screen. "So, all the records are updated?"

Chloe nodded. "Absolutely. By the way," said Chloe, now facing Lana. "Did Clark say anything about Jimmy today? I tried to call him briefly, but, he seemed to be in a rush and _really_ stressed out," said Chloe, frowning.

Lana also frowned. "No, I'm sorry Chloe, no he didn't say anything...only that apparently the Chief Editor, Perry White, is making everyone do stories on Superman. And there was something about some picture in the Inquisitor, and so everyone's pretty stressed," said Lana. "Don't worry Chloe, I'm sure Jimmy's fine."

Chloe smiled optimistically and nodded. "So, you two tying the knot yet?"

Lana, who had just grabbed her coffee and took a sip, almost spat it all out at Chloe's face. She coughed and spluttered a bit but then looked up. "Look, you keep asking that. I'm not going to pressure Clark..." began Lana, despite dribbles of coffee making its way down her top.

Chloe laughed. "Sorry, but, don't you think its time?" she asked, typing away at the same time.

Lana nodded. "Well, you know that I'm ready, and we've talked about it...but I guess he's thinking about it. He's told me he wants to spend the rest of his life with me, and that's all I need to hear for now. I'm happy with that."

Chloe stopped what she was doing, and put a slender hand on her friend's shoulder. "Yeah, you know he's been absolutely in love with you for years and years now...since the start of freshman year at high school, so don't think for a second its because he doesn't love you," explained Chloe, after seeing the almost uncertain look in Lana's brown orbs.

Lana nodded. "I know, but thank you." The two hugged briefly. "Things have been going so well, especially with the 'Superman' introduction to the world, I guess he's just busy."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, about that. The uniform he wears...who's idea was that exactly?"

Lana coughed, and laughed. "Lets just say...he chose the colors."

Chloe laughed, and as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes from laughter, Lana put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Thanks Chloe...for being my friend all this time. I don't know what I would have done with out you. Even through the darkest times, I still have you, and Clark, but Clark isn't you."

Chloe stopped laughing finally and smiled. "Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

5.00PM had rolled on by as quick as a blink, well, for Lois anyway. She grabbed her stuff from her desk, thinking that she would work better from her new apartment on the outskirts of Metropolis - her new home.

"Hey Clark, I'm going to pop to my apartment for a while," said Lois. "Don't worry, I'm still working on the story, but, a miracle would have to come my way before we get a good story on Superman."

Clark was surprised, usually Lois would be right into this story, and wouldn't look so...defeated. He got up from his desk. "Are you okay Lois? I know this partnership is pretty strange...even for us, but, don't give up yet!"

Lois smiled and turned, just outside the Daily Planet lifts. "I know, I'm not, I'm going to work from home. I usually get more inspiration when I'm at home, alone. Who knows...maybe I'll spot Superman flying by and ask him for an interview," exclaimed Lois loudly, laughing at her own joke.

Clark nodded and frowned. _That's it! An interview!_

*

Lois got out of the shower, steam rising from her skin due to the coldness of her apartment at the moment. A fluffly green towel was wrapped tightly around her naked body, and her wet hair hung loosely around her frame. She let go of the towel and it fell on the floor, on her way to her bedroom.

"Well, we definitely know that his favourite colors are red and blue," mumbled Lois to herself, as she walked naked, to the closet. She pulled out her dressing gown, and put on her fluffy pink bunny slippers. Her favourite. It wasn't like anyone was going to see her in them tonight, in her own apartment.

Her apartment was smallish, but, it was her. It was a smart arrangement, who ever had built it, with the home being quite open, modern furnishings and with a balcony to top it off. She walked over to the kitchen and turned the kettle on. After that was done, she walked over to her note pad to begin jotting down some notes for her/their article. She had to get used to saying 'their', now that she had a partner; a fact which she _still_ couldn't believe.

Suddenly she heard a gust outside, or a swishing sound. It did get windy up where Lois resided, as she had a 21st floor aparment. She walked over to the balcony to see one of the plastic chairs that sat outside had been knocked over. Lois looked at her purse and grabbed a cigarrette, then opened the sliding door and picked up the chair, placing herself on top of it.

Lois took a deep breath, wishing she hadn't started her bad habit up again this week. She began to light the cigarette when a gust blew out her mini-fire.

"Well, that was..." she began when she noticed a figure standing on her balcony next to her. In fact...he was floating. "Oh...my god."

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it. I know it's probably a bit drony and boring, but the first chapter is always like that since I sort of need to explain where the characters are, what they're up to etc. Please read and review, I really would like to know what you think. If you were reading this and were thinking 'Um, that's not what happened' or 'this is like the series', please let me know, because as I said, I haven't watched season 8 or 9 of Smallville. And this story is probably a cross over of Superman and Smallville. **R&R Please.**_

_Bullet2tm. _


	2. Chapter 2: Lane & Kent Star Reporters

**A/N: **_Hi, great to see that I got some subscriptions and reviews. Please keep them up. Here is the next edition, please enjoy. Also, I have now watched Season 8, up to number 17, so I have a few more ep's to go. :P_

**

* * *

**

Destiny Calls

**Chapter 2: Lane and Kent Star reporters**

* * *

Lois' cigarrette now forgotten. It dropped to the ground and blew away with the wind. Her eyes wide, unable to speak. She didn't even feel her skin growing goosebumps from the cold.

"Lois Lane," said his harmonious voice.

"S-superman?" stammered Lois, like a clutz.

Superman floated up a bit more and landed silently on the balcony floor. He walked slowly toward Lois, and Lois was helpless to move back.

"W-what are you d-doing here?!" she said, both surprised and confused.

The red and blue man in a red cape, smiled handsomely. "I have decided it is time to tell the world about me."

Lois was lost for words. "Come on, why don't you go inside. You look frozen, Lois."

The brunette obeyed without question, still amazed that she had the opportunity to do Superman's interview. That, and the fact the handsome super hero was HERE on HER balcony.

"And you picked me? Out of all the other reporters..." said Lois, frowning now. Her senses finally coming back to her.

Superman chuckled and walked toward the door. Lois picked up her note pad, pen and tape recorder. When she came back, she found Superman standing in the middle of her sliding screen door, smirking almost.

"Okay," she said, nervously pressing the record button on the tape recorder. "So, where should I start? Tell about all your powers."

Superman began to explain his powers, from blowing pressured air, to shooting fire from his eyes. Then it came to his last power.

"So you're saying, you can see through anything?"

Superman nodded, he chose not to state his weaknesses, for obvious reasons. "Can you see what underwear I'm wearing?"

This stunned the super hero for a moment, he felt himself flushing up, but proceeded to prove to her that he had x-ray vision.

"I'd prefer not to say..." said Superman, coughing. "You're not...wearing any."

Lois laughed and nodded. "Okay, lets get on with it then."

*

A good two hours passed, and she realised she was probably the first person to know the truth about Superman, little did she know there were at least three or four other people who knew.

"Is that all? One other thing, which is off the record. Why did you choose me to write this? There are plenty of other reporters out there that would be dying for this interview..." began Lois.

Superman laughed a little. "Because I know you need this. Anyway, I can hear that I am needed. I have to go, Lois. It was nice to meet you."

The red and blue blur, as he had been dictated as previously, began to walk toward the edge of the balcony.

"Wait, one other thing...how did you know I lived here?" she asked, not believing that she had forgot about that - it had been bothering her for at least half an hour now.

Superman began to float upwards, but he turned slowly. "I know a lot about you, I read your stories. They're really good. Plus, I've flown around here before and have seen you in the window." He winked and flew upwards. He was out of sight in seconds.

Lois' hair blew violently from the force of him flying upwards. She blew some out of her face and sighed almost dreamily. There was something that was really attractive about Superman, but she wasn't willing to accept it quite yet.

Lois dashed inside and picked up the phone quickly. She had the story of a lifetime.

* * *

Clark quickly changed into his suit. He put on his watch and checked it. 7.45pm. Just enough time to type the story and get the story to print. Suddenly his phone began to ring, so he stepped out of the phone booth he had carelessly chose to use, in an attempt to quickly get to Lois' apartment as 'Clark Kent' not Superman.

"Lois?"

"Oh my God Clark, you're not going to believe this..."

Clark smirked. He was really starting to like this alter-ego thing.

*

**Everything about Superman  
**by Lois Lane & Clark Kent

Perry White couldn't believe his eyes. Lois handed him the recorded tape of the interview as well.

"See for yourself Chief," smiled Lois.

Lois and Clark stood in front of Perry's desk, elated and excited beyond belief. Their first big break as partners. Luck was on their side, well, those were Lois' thoughts. Clark was reprimanding himself as to why he hadn't done this sooner.

"You've certainly hit the jackpot...Lane and Kent, why didn't I think of this pairing sooner!" exclaimed Perry, smiling brightly at his best reporters. "I'm suddenly in a great mood, take tomorrow off. This is gonna hit the papers first thing tomorrow morning...all we need now are pictures."

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Lois and Clark looked behind them and parted slightly for the short figure of Jimmy Olsen. Lois half expected him to have a depressed look on his face, but instead, he was beaming.

"Chief, you're not going to believe the pictures I've got!" exclaimed Jimmy, smiling brightly. Clark stood knowingly behind him.

Perry's eyes widened in scrutiny. "Just the person I was waiting for, Olsen. Let me see them."

Jimmy pulled out a manilla folder, with several close up's of Superman.

"Well, I'll be damned," exclaimed Perry, looking up at Jimmy.

"Superman suddenly came up to me and said I might need some photo's for a _special interview_, and I just took them. That guy is so amazing..." began Jimmy, thinking about their previous encounter.

Clark smirked. He fixed two birds with one stone today. Jimmy wasn't going to get fired, and neither were they. He looked to Lois and her smile was so beautiful. Clark looked away quickly, now gauging Perry's reaction to all this news.

"Good, now get out of here, all of you," said Perry. He didn't quite have a smile, but he sure was lucky to have great reporters and one of the best photographers on his staff. "Oh and Olsen."

"Good work," he said, before beginning to edit the article.

Jimmy nodded in gratitude and left.

Perry looked up again, watching the three talk animatedly to themselves. He was never going to fire them, but it inspirated them...to be better.

* * *

Clark arrived at the barn in ten minutes. He was so excited to have the day off tomorrow. As he opened the front door to the house, a great aroma of roast reached his senses. And his senses were pretty sharp.

"Roast?" he asked.

Lana, who had a pink frilly apron on, turned and smiled. "Yep. How was your day?"

Clark chuckled. "Absolutely great. Amazing actually, well, at the end anyway," he said, placing his coat down on the nearby kitchen chair. He walked over instantly and planted a soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips. She accepted, and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

He pulled away, and went to pour himself a drink. "So, how was _your_ day?" he asked smirking; he just couldn't wait to tell Lana about his interview.

"Well, after you met me for lunch, I went back to the Isis Foundation, did a few sessions, did paper work," said Lana with a smile. "Nothing exciting."

Lana bent down to check the oven and pulled out the sizzling roast lamb. There were various roast vegetables surrounding it. "I invited Chloe, Jimmy and Lois, hope you don't mind."

Clark smiled lovingly. "Not at all, as long as we can get rid of them later on."

"As you wish, Superman," said Lana with a sexy smirk, placing the roast down onto the hot plate to test to make sure the roast was cooked. "Only a few more minutes."

Lana put it back in the oven as the front door opened. Lana and Clark both looked over to see a tired Chloe, but an elated Jimmy. Lois was close behind them.

* * *

**A few weeks earlier...**

The blonde narrowed her eyes, bending down, inspecting the _object_. She picked it up delicately, but as she touched it, something took her over. The object was a diamond shape and had a Kryptonian symbol on its surface. It looked much like the item that Clark had used to kill the phantoms, however, it had a different symbol. A symbol that represented 'possession'.

The object disappeared out of her hands, and reappeared onto her skin on her lower back. Her eyes lit up momentarily, flashing silver.

A figure stood behind her, body guards surrounding him. The girl turned, about to attack and kill them, but he held something up.

"I wouldn't...Kara."

* * *

**Present Time...**

Clark awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon, it was almost like a dream. Suddenly the image of Lana began to emerge as he adjusted to the morning light.

"Lana?" he asked.

"Breakfast is ready, I was going to bring it up, but the last time I tried that you threw it against the wall from fright," the black head laughed.

Clark smiled embarrassingly. He watched her leave and wondered..._how did I become so lucky?_

*

Clark came down, pulling on a bright blue shirt. But instead of finding Lana at the dinner table, she was standing at the door. She let in a few familiar faces. Clark frowned as he recognised them, but then wondered why on earth they were standing there before him.

"Flash...Viktor...AC...Canary...Oliver?" said Clark. "What can I do for you?"

Clark was expecting yet another of Oliver's concerned faces, in which he would then ask Clark to help him, but he was instead met with a smile first. "Congrats...Superman. I hear your favourite food is a Roast, your favourite colors are red and blue and...you stand for justice," laughed Oliver.

The others chuckled too, even Lana joined in. They had obviously read the article that himself and Lois had completed. "So you read it huh?"

They all nodded. "So, showed all your powers to Lois huh?" asked Oliver.

Clark nodded. "But she only knows its Superman."

Oliver nodded. Flash was into the left over roast in...well, a flash; Lana began to reprimand him. Viktor was talking with AC and Dinah about some nice car he saw the other day. Leaving Oliver and Clark to their conversation.

"So, as good as this all is, seeing old buddies...what are you doing here?" asked Clark seriously.

Oliver's face grew stern, the face Clark was expecting earlier. "Kara has been spotted."

Clark frowned. "Yeah, probably. She was going off to explore the world, and find her place. That was three or more years ago."

Oliver sighed, and looked to Clark intensely. "Okay, sure. So is finding her place including murdering innocent people, and hanging out with the new invented Lex Luthor?" asked Oliver.

Clark immediately understood. "What do you mean? How do you know this?"

"Well, if you had been in the League, you'd know. Anyway, as you know the League has been lately targeting some research labs. Chloe was able to find some that were off the radar, so the other day, we destroyed one of them. Before we did though, we found some disturbing information. The information we found there showed an object with some symbol on it. The description of it was encoded, but we destroyed it anyway so no one else could get a hold of it," explained Oliver quietly.

Lana watched from a distance, but she knew it was something big. Clark's expression was enough to tell her that it was bad.

"The other thing is...we encountered your cousin a few weeks back. She was fine. She said she had visited Amsterdam, Russia, Ireland and several other places. She was still trying to find her place, but she said she had found something. It was a link to Krypton. Apparently she had received a message from _somewhere_ to indicate that perhaps there were more Kyrptonites out in space somewhere, that perhaps they had created the _new_ Krypton. Then a couple of days ago, there were rumours of people going missing, people who were...insignificant, like the homeless and people in poverty - mostly in South Africa. We went to check it out and found Kara. There were piles of bodies..."

Oliver looked to Clark, after telling him what he knew. Clark was being contemplative, and had a concerned look. "Then the next day, Lex Luthor comes back into the press saying he is 're-inventing himself'...well, you must have seen the article, Lois Lane had written it. She was there at the press conference," said Oliver, raising his eye brows, prompting Clark.

Clark nodded, now remembering that day. He didn't understand what that had to do with anything. But he let Oliver continue.

The young millionaire batchelor pulled out a piece of paper. It was the newspaper picture from Lois' article. It was Lex Luthor at the press conference behind a podium. Clark realised that Lex looked much older. He also was hunched slightly. He frowned at this, then looked to the picture next to that. It was of the bald man getting into a limousine, but the faint outline of a blonde haired woman inside the car was also visible.

Clark narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look. He couldn't tell who it was, but he would have to find out for himself. Clark's eyes went down below the pictures to find who took the photos.

_Photo's taken by Jimmy Olsen_

"This can't be right, Oliver, she wouldn't murder people..." said Clark. His day was ruined, although it wasn't Oliver's fault and he really appreciated Oliver coming to him, he also wished that he hadn't said anything today.

"I know Clark, that's why I came to you. I really think you should let us help," said Oliver, looking to AC, Cyborg, Flash and Canary. They were talking animatedly amongst themselves, and Lana.

Clark shook his head. "No, I have to deal with this myself."

Oliver knew that Clark would say that, he always did. "Well, if you change your mind, just let Watch Tower know."

Clark rolled his eyes. "You mean...Chloe, right?" said Clark, finally breaking a smile through his now worried features.

Oliver laughed. "Well, we better get going. There's always crime to fight and evil plots to stop."

Clark nodded. He watched them leave and felt slender arms wrap themselves around his belly from behind. He smiled, almost guiltily and turned to face his girlfriend.

"Lana...I have to go. I know I promised to-" he began.

"Its okay Clark," smiled Lana in understanding. "I know, Superman is needed, right?"

Clark nodded guiltily at not telling her the truth. It was in fact his cousin that needed him. He super sped to the bedroom to change into his Superman get up. He kissed Lana passionately.

"I love you Lana," he said, smiling. Lana caught her breath and nodded. "Me too."

In a red a blue blur he was gone. He flew into the sky's and disappeared in seconds. Lana looked up to the sky and sighed. She knew he had just lied or at least left something out, just then.

* * *

**A/N: **_I think I'll leave it there. There are several things I just realised. One is that Lana isn't supposed to be with Clark right now (according to Season 8, which I won't say) because of something she did, Jimmy has quit the Planet (for now, according to S8), Chloe is supposed to be working for the JL as Watch Tower, which I've just added in. I'm sure there are other things I'm missing, but anyways. Please read and review and let me know where I've fallen. Thanks._

_Bullet2tm_


	3. Chapter 3: Kara

**A/N: **_Hi, here is the new chapter for this story. I have now watched up to the end of Season 8...which I am VERY unhappy about what happened. ARGH. I wanted the series to follow this story but...oh well. That's just what happens when you begin a story before watching/reading the series. Oh well. Anyway, enough talk. _

**Destiny Calls**

**Chapter 3: Kara**

* * *

Superman entered the skies quickly and was soon at Lex Luthor's newest mansion, located off the coast of California, as Jimmy Olsen had just told him. He had also found out that Kara was indeed 'with' Lex, well, working with him that is.

The anger from this revelation showed in his eyes, but he held his heat vision back, but it was hard. How could she do this? But he couldn't just assume the worst, he had to hear it from Kara herself.

In seconds he landed on the balcony of Lex's newest pad, but Lex had been expecting the red and blue _bain_ of his life. Clapping was suddenly heard, and Clark narrowed his eyes at his ex-best friend. To be honest, he couldn't believe that they were actually friends a long time ago.

Lex Luthor sat in a wheel chair at the entrance to the veranda. His face was different and was scarred a little and what had happened to him since he disappeared a few years ago had obviously taken its toll on his appearance. Lex wore a white suit, with a striped teal tie, and black leather gloves covered his hands. He was decrepit, and old looking.

_What has happened to you Lex? Have you really become what I had feared?_ thought Clark, as narrowed eyes observed Lex Luthor's body.

"Spare the pitiful look, Superman," rasped Lex, and he cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm in a wheel chair...now. But its all going to change. I've found someone who can help me."

Superman narrowed his eyes further, trying to work out Lex Luthor's newest plot. What was he up to? He'd found someone...could he mean his cousin?

Lex Luthor pulled from behind his chair a newspaper. He threw it at the red and blue suited man, who stood before him. Lex's blue orbs screwed shut for a second and opened with such fury as Superman caught the paper with one hand, adjusting his position accordingly.

Superman looked at the front page.

**Everything about Superman  
**_By Lois Lane and Clark Kent_

Superman looked at Lex. "You went to them? Of all people...Kent...he was my friend once, Clark Kent."

Superman stood surprised. After what had happened in his Father's icy fortress years ago, he had forgotten until now. Lex had found out about his 'secret identity', but, Clark had forgotten that Lex knew. After all that had happened, what with Doomsday then Zod, and various other obstacles that needed his attention. But he suddenly remembered that day when Lex Luthor had found out and had caused the falling of his fortress. Then Lex had disappeared. No wonder Clark had forgotten about that day, because it had never come up. Lex had never told anyone about it, because he didn't remember.

Lex looked to Superman, but as if he looked through him; mesmorized in reminiscence. "Clark was special....much like you...however, he would never wear a cape, that is for certain."

The decrepit man in front of Superman pulled a lever on his wheel chair which whizzed him backward, causing Superman to follow Lex Luthor into his home. Another figure stood at an oak archway which led into a dining area. Superman frowned. It was Kara. She noticed Superman, but turned and walked away.

"Is that the person you were talking about Luther?" asked Superman sternly, trying not to show that he knew her in any way.

Lex's wheel chair stopped, and it turned when it reached the kitchen as he fixed himself a drink. "I'd offer you a drink, but I dispise you."

Superman didn't respond. "Yes, that is who I was talking about. That is Clark Kent's cousin, Kara. She is from a different world, like you. I'm sure of it."

Superman didn't respond to his statement with an answer. He walked forward and towered over Lex Luthor with a determined look on his face. "You can't use another being for your own gain, its not right!" yelled Clark. "Stop what ever plot you are planning now, before its too late. Before..."

"Before what, Superman?!" yelled Lex Luthor loudly interrupting the super human's speech, his anger reaching his eyes with exasperation. "Before I fall deep into my evil ways? Well, I'm afraid Clark Kent allowed me to become this way. It was his fault that I would become the Nemesis of Superman and himself. It is too late for speeches about how I can change, and I don't have to follow my father's ways ecetera, because I just don't care anymore!"

Lex Luther picked up his glass of Scotch on the rocks and sipped lightly. He slammed the glass down hard, onto his expensive marble table top. Superman took in Lex's words.

_Yes, it is too late for you Lex, I'm sorry,_ thought Superman.

"I killed the last vestige of my soul years ago, and I'm stronger now. But I was expecting you Superman, after I let that little bastard of a photographer take some wanted photos for the Daily Planet," said Lex, now a calm and collective, as most evil nemesis' were. He grinned evilly and turned to Superman. "I was expecting to see you and let you enter my home for one reason...to let you know that I will not rest until you are dead, until all you hold dear and care about die. The same for my dear old friend Clark Kent. Kara is the key for that. And to tell you that no matter the power you possess, it won't save you. Not this time. That the world will tremble at the name, Lex Luthor."

Superman could only watch the wheel chaired Lex Luthor tell him the things that he had feared long ago. Lex had gone off the deep end; he was insane. And his anger and sadness from child hood and from when they were friends had taken its toll and had now created the monster that sat in a wheel chair in front of him.

_Yes, and I will always be there to stop you...Lex Luthor._

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it for now, I know its a bit short, but I really wanted to get this out. All will be revealed in the next chapter, i.e. the information Jimmy told Superman before hand and some more info about Kara. Please don't forget to read and review. _

_Warning: The next few chapters will be about Kara and will involve someones death. _


End file.
